


Off The Map

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_aprilfools, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-10
Updated: 2008-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray was lost. Not the “Do I turn left or right on North Halstead to get to Wrigley Field?” kind of lost, either. This was the “Oh my god what have I gotten myself into?” kind of lost, the ball-clenching, stomach-churning, nauseous kind of lost. “Here be dragons” and all that. Off the map and off the grid. And scariest of all was that he couldn't figure out how in the hell he'd gotten to this point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off The Map

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ community ds_aprilfools
> 
> Unbetad.
> 
> Prompt: off the map

Ray was lost. Not the “Do I turn left or right on North Halstead to get to Wrigley Field?” kind of lost, either. This was the “Oh my god what have I gotten myself into?” kind of lost, the ball-clenching, stomach-churning, nauseous kind of lost. “Here be dragons” and all that. Off the map and off the grid. And scariest of all was that he couldn't figure out how in the hell he'd gotten to this point.

He sat in front of the fire, nursing his coffee in trembling hands, watching distractedly as Fraser carefully broke down and packed up their camp. They were in the middle of nowhere, far away from civilization and life as Ray had known it, pizza and traffic and the turbulent flow of humanity. Here, there was just an endless white vista and the quiet.

Ray gulped down the rest of his coffee and stood up. It was time to get off the merry-go-round before he got any more lost. He was drowning under the weight of Fraser's clear blue eyes. There was so much unsaid in his shy glances. So much that Ray wanted to reach out for but knew he couldn't have. He didn't belong here and the sooner he got back to Chicago, the better off they'd both be.

“Fraser—” he called, planning how to say this, how to explain that he wasn't meant to be here, that Fraser deserved better, that Ray sucked and should go back to Chicago.

Fraser looked at him, eyebrow raised and a beautiful smile on his face.

“Oh,” Ray gasped, breathlessly, feeling the pieces of his life _click_ into place for the first time ever. This is where he belonged. Ray had never seen this particular smile before, but he was going to spend the rest of his life keeping that smile on Fraser's face. No matter what it took.

-fin-


End file.
